The disclosure relates generally to a rail clamp latch holder that can be used to keep a latch open during processor drawer removal from an equipment chassis.
A processor drawer is a component of a computing device that can be installed in and removed from a chassis. The processor drawer might include multiple processing units that may be but do not need to be related to one another and a body with outwardly facing bosses. The chassis is defined to provide for a space into which the body of the processor drawer is disposable and includes sidewalls at opposite sides of the space with rails. The rails can run along lengths of the sidewalls and include grooves, in which the outwardly facing bosses of the processor drawer body are receivable, and latches. The latches can be disposed in closed positions whereby the latches prevent withdrawal of the bosses from the grooves and open positions whereby the latches permit withdrawal of the bosses from the grooves.